


Lazo Reforzado

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ChicoxChico/ChicoxChica, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, OneShot/Viñeta, Post-Time, RelacionesHomosexuales/RelacionesHeterosexuales, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El día esperado por tantos, finalmente llega, lo que ha sido unido incontables veces no sera separado. ¡Sean dichosos!





	Lazo Reforzado

**Bienvenidos a mi primer intento de fic en este fandom.**

**Realmente necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema porque luego de cuatro temporadas de Sherlock, no sé cuántos fanfics y fanarts, ya es demasiado como para no tener algo de mi nueva OTP.**

**La historia nació luego del final de la cuarta temporada, Mary Watson yo sé que tu shippeabas a tu esposo con su mejor amigo :V, y las palabras del Padrino Sherlock que enserio parecía que fuera su boda con John, ¿O fui la única que lo pensó?**

**En fin… a lo que nos truje chencha.**

**Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y SHERLOCK es una producción y adaptación por parte de la BBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El momento de proclamar votos ceremoniales plagados de juramentos eternos ante un hombre en sotana y desperdiciar perfectos granos de arroz.

Carente de sentido y lógica, un completo desperdicio de tiempo que se vería mejor invertido con los recientes hallazgos de Scotland Yard.

\- Te ves maravilloso Sherlock – la voz de la Sra. Hudson interrumpió su línea de pensamientos, regresándole al presente, exactamente en el sillón del 221-B de la Calle Baker, portando un elegante smoking negro. Pasando una mirada en el atuendo de su casera no tardo más que unos segundos en ponerse de pie y enderezar el broche floral.

La mujer sonrió afectuosamente, quitando una brizna de polvo perfectamente observable ante el tono de sus ropas. Casi con lágrimas derramadas, Hudson se tomó un momento a respirar, abanicándose con las palmas abiertas y procurando que el agua salada no corriera su maquillaje, no por nada había hecho esa reservación por meses en el salón de belleza.

\- Andando, no querrás llegar tarde en un día tan especial. – tomando la delantera, el taconeo por los escalones resonó, seguida lentamente por Sherlock, cuanto más postergara esto, más tardaría en resolver ese interesante caso que tenía Lestrade desde hace una semana no dejándole dormir.

* * *

Paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos, ajustando nuevamente la horquilla, alejándose para admirar su trabajo asintió guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña Rosie. La niña solicito un espejo, alzando sus cortos brazos como si eso apresurara la llegada de dicho objeto. Molly rio divertida, buscando en su bolso un cuadrado espejito de mano, en cuclillas y apoyando una mejilla sobre su mano, sintió nostalgia mientras Rosie encontraba satisfactorio el peinado que con tanto animo su madrina se esforzó para que combinara con la horquilla floral.

Le agradeció efusivamente con un abrazo y varios besos consecutivos en la mejilla.

\- ¿Crees que a mamá le guste también? – el anhelo parpadeante en su rostro redondo, provoco un pinchazo en el pecho de Molly. Acariciando con cuidado los rizos rubios rebeldes en su peinado, dejo caer un beso sobre la frente de Rosie.

\- Definitivamente, después de todo ambas son igual de hermosas. – Un pequeño timbre resonó, avisándoles que era hora de salir.

Con cuidado ambas se pusieron de pie, alisando la tela en sus vestidos, tomadas de las manos se encaminaron al exterior de la casa, donde les esperaba un caballero apoyado a un automóvil negro, que al ver a Rosie guardo rápidamente la cajetilla de cigarrillos y recibió con los brazos abiertos para levantarla en al aire. Molly levanto una ceja, cruzándose de brazos esperando que fuera él quien comenzara a hablar, y lo único que consiguió fue una risa nerviosa. Negando con la cabeza, rio entre dientes – Ahora ya sabes cómo se sintió Sherlock ese día.

\- Molly, por favor. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser yo? – las constantes quejas de Greg desde la noticia sobre su papel designado para el día de hoy le divertían exponencialmente. Suponía que él único – en todo el mundo – capaz de considerar un discurso como el fin del mundo era el mismo Sherlock Holmes. Posiblemente era algo que se contagiaba entre hombres dedicados al peligro y la misma adrenalina, o que eran demasiado idiotas. – Su hermano va a estar ahí, ¿no? – con cuidado Greg dejo a Rosie en la parte trasera del auto, ajustando su cinturón.

\- Probablemente. – dijo Molly entrando del lado del co-piloto seguida de Greg quien nuevamente bufo, colocándose también el cinturón para encender el auto. – La Sra. Hudson aseguro que al tratarse de su hermano menor, asistiría, quizás también sus padres.

\- Con que no llueva, explote o amenazan a alguien, será un éxito.

\- Jajaja, hablamos de Sherlock y John, es lo más probable. – Molly coloco su mano derecha sobre una de las de Greg, intentando transmitirle apoyo y algo de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y ustedes cuando se van a casar? – el inocente y dulce tono de voz empleado por Rosie, abochorno al par de adultos que se giraron a verla, explicando que ellos simplemente eran amigos. – Hmmm – la niña inflo las mejillas, juntando ambas palmas de sus manos y dejándolas bajo su barbilla, una pose muy conocida para ellos – Pero las bromas ante los nervios y ese tipo de contacto es una prueba del interés en ambos. – sabían que Rosie no tenía intenciones de abochornarlos, pero que una pequeña de su edad hiciera tan obvio que ambos en verdad tenían "algo" y consideraban mantener en privado, les traía una imagen mental de cierto individuo sin tacto – Además la tía Molly esta soltera – Colocando en marcha el auto, riendo fuerte y nerviosamente. Charlarían seriamente luego de la recepción.

* * *

Jalando el pliegue del saco, dio vueltas por la pequeña habitación diseñada específicamente para los minutos previos al gran evento. Deteniéndose abruptamente, aprecio el temblor de sus manos, llevándolas a la parte trasera de su cuello, masajeándolo de forma que pudiera tranquilizarse.

\- Comienzo a creer que debería sentir celos. – un respingo por esa bella voz y su mirada encontró la imagen de su hermosa esposa Mary. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. – Es una broma John, cielos.

\- Tú, yo… pero…

\- Cálmate cariño. – puso ambas manos por delante, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos. – Recuerda soy un producto de tu mente, la forma en que me tienes visualizada y lo que crees que te diría si estuviera aquí. – Sus ojos se suavizaron, dando media vuelta fue a sentarse hasta una silla, dando una mirada evaluadora a John – Te felicito has hecho un trabajo asombroso con Rosie – junto ambas palmas, en un sonoro aplauso – ella es tan preciosa, nuestra niña ha crecido sana y fuerte – el volumen en su voz disminuyo, dejando caer sus parpados y ambas manos en su regazo. Un respirar profundo seguido de una exhalación, el semblante de Mary mostraba decisión, dejando salir palabras ya conocidas por él – Siempre te amare John, a los tres los amo. – el de ojos verdes apretó sus puños, frunciendo el ceño ante los recuerdos del pasado. Mary continuaba con una expresión repleta de paz y felicidad. – Y por eso John, hoy vengo para decir "Adiós" una vez más. – una traicionera lágrima recorrió las mejillas de Mary – Gracias, mi amor. También no olvides cuidarlo bien, tú sabes en los problemas en que se mete.

\- Mary. – pronuncio quedamente su nombre, cerrando los ojos para no llorar, al apenas abrirlos, ella ya no estaba.

* * *

Un gran bullicio proveniente de las calles provocado por los flashes, personas reunidas y trafico provocado por su aglomeramiento. La noticia que comenzó a circular como un chisme de internet, el más grande – y único – detective consultor del mundo contraería nupcias, dejando una tremenda incógnita en la identidad de quien sería la afortunada de convertirse en la Sra. Holmes.

Es una lástima que la curiosidad se desperdicie ante tales rumores, ya que, se ciegan antes claras pistas, señales y diminutas insinuaciones. Su error se encontraba en limitarse al pronombre personal, increíble que en tiempos modernos aun pensaran tradicionalmente.

Además es Sherlock Holmes, ¿Por qué sería tan simple?

* * *

\- Por el poder que me ha sido conferido los declaro, marido y marido. Ya pueden besarse. – Mycroft los señalo a ambos, disfrutando del malestar en el rostro de su hermano menor. Aceptar oficiar la boda entre John y Sherlock solo para pasar menos de diez minutos notando la incomodidad de Sherlock por un evento como ese, era algo que no podía ser desperdiciado. – Adelante Sherlock, no hagas esperar a John.

Aplausos y vitorees de sus más cercanos, con la paciencia al borde del colapso, sin mayor delicadeza tomo por las mejillas a John, uniendo sus labios en un beso, para sus invitados parecía poco romántico, para John – y Mycroft – fue hecho con cierta torpeza, impregnado por nervios, sonriendo aun con la boca de su "esposo", jalo el cuello del saco provocando que Sherlock abriera los ojos por lo inesperado de sus acciones. Le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos profundizando el beso, teniendo de fondo nuevamente aplausos y gritos.

Separándose ambos, con sus rostros sonrojados compartieron una risa. Notando como Rosamund Mary Watson-Holmes corría presurosa a sus padres.

John la sostuvo en lo alto, para bajarla al nivel de su rostro y dejándole un beso en su nariz. Sherlock sonrió ligeramente a la niña que correspondió, pidiéndole que se agachara, obedientemente atendió a la solicitud teniendo un beso en su mejilla. Hoy se trataba de un día lleno de sorpresas, encabezado por John y Rosie.

\- ¡Ahora tengo dos papás y una mamá, todos van a estar celosos en la escuela! – exclamo asombrada, teniendo risas de ambos hombres.

\- Bueno, vayamos a comer. – John extendió su brazo a Sherlock, sosteniendo con el otro a Rosie - ¿Gusta acompañarme Sr. Watson? – alzo la comisura de sus labios, reverenciando a John hasta tomar su mano.

\- Sera un placer, Sr. Holmes. –

Encaminarse a las siguientes martirizantes horas de su existencia se volvía soportable con aquel par Watson a su lado.

* * *

" _Felicidades por su matrimonio. Sr. Holmes"_

" _¿Sería mejor usar su apellido de casado?"_

" _Vayamos a cenar los cuatro."_

_Con amor, Irene._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Corto, demasiado corto, ¡AH!, hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba por nervios al publicar fics.**

**Definitivamente ame esa serie y ame a Sherlock y Watson.**

**Son el uno para el otro, quieran o no. *Lean esto con voz de Rasputia***

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
